A cigarette by the future good times
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Era un hecho que estaba aburrido, pero nada superaría la certeza de saber que la Lenta iba cayendo poco a poco.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Crack del juerte, del re fumao' (?). AU —del rol Universidad de Crocus, en el foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Jo, la perra publicidad, Nik debería pagarme (?)— :9

* * *

A cigarette by the future good times

* * *

[...]

Llevaba horas más aburrido que una ostra caminando por los pasillos desiertos de esa pocilga. Y hubiera hecho algo por resolver tal cosa, pero hasta eso le daba pereza. Tan desganado, aburrido, fastidiado estaba, que ni siquiera patearle el culo a Sting le subiría el ánimo.

No la abeja, pero alguien más sí, pensó cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina y se detuvo momentáneamente al reparar en la albina apoyada en la pared del corredor que daba también a los jardines.

¿Qué hacía ahí? No podía saberlo ni le interesaba mucho. Pero tal vez ella sí podría divertirle un rato. Siempre lo terminaba haciendo cuando no se ponía a fastidiar, usando la gran bocota que lanzaba sandeces tan grandes como las tetas que se cargaba.

Se acercó donde ella, percibiendo su mirada sobre él a mitad de camino, hasta que llegó y se apoyó en el muro tal como ella.

—¿Vivías todavía? —preguntó con un tono de cansancio, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente, notó cuando la miró de reojo por un segundo.

Acabó sonriendo al ver lo que le respondería pasar por su mente en ese instante.

—Recuerda que tenemos que acabar lo de tu habitación.

Cómo no, ella bufó y él sonrió aún más.

—Ya quisieras.

—Yo sólo decía lo que vi en tu cara antes de irme.

—¿Y qué ibas a saber tú sobre lo que quiero yo? Además ni eres el único en el mundo —preguntó notablemente fastidiada.

Jackal se rió a consciencia nada más ella terminó de hablar, al tiempo que se rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Sintió la mirada de Lisanna sobre él, tan enojada como desconcertada, se dio cuenta cuando la miró al tiempo que sacaba una cajetilla y un mechero.

—Porque seguramente esperabas a algún otro aquí, ¿no? —contestó burlón.

Sacó dos cigarrillos de la caja y le tendió uno a ella en tanto se dedicaba a guardarla de nuevo.

—No fumo.

—No respondiste.

—No fumo —volvió a decir, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro —asintió con humor—, seguramente tu hermanita se enfadaría.

La había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que Lisanna intentaba hacerse la mala. No por nada Minerva era prácticamente su maestra luego de amiga. ... O follamiga, ahora que recordaba cuando las había encontrado junto con Mirajane. Oh, estaba seguro de que siempre podía joderla con eso.

Como si activara algo en su cerebro, la chica tomó calladita el cigarrillo, tal vez demasiado confiada. Aunque solía mostrarse de esa manera cuando él estaba cerca, esa era de la única forma que la conocía en verdad, además de con poca ropa, se sonrió.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tú, que no encuentras otra forma de insultarme —rió.

Lisanna automáticamente frunció el ceño, con el cigarrillo en la mano, pensando por un momento en qué decirle. Sin embargo decidió pasar por alto eso y hablarle de otra cosa.

—Sí, esperaba a alguien.

Él ladeó un poco la cabeza, pero acabó entendiendo de lo que la chica le hablaba. Asintió ligeramente mientras llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios, pero antes de encenderlo lo volvió a sacar y la otra mano, en la que tenía el mechero, la acercó a ella para encender el que le había dado. Por supuesto no como un gesto de amabilidad ni nada parecido, personalmente prefería evitar ese tipo de cosas. Pero iba a hablar así que no veía por qué no encender el de ella y luego el propio, cuando fuera a echárselo a la boca.

—¿Minerva, tal vez? —preguntó mirando el cilindro blanco para asegurarse de que prendiera— ¿Puede ser Eucliffe?

—Error.

—Uhm... ya sé, tu hermana —se carcajeó.

Lisanna rodó los ojos.

—No lo conoces —contestó—, creo.

Jackal alejó el encendedor y esperó a que hiciera lo correspondiente.

—Así que no lo conozco... —por un momento dejó de sonreír, pero inmediatamente volvió a hacerlo— Seguramente no sabe como eres y por eso fue capaz de quedar contigo. Pobre desgraciado.

La chica frunció el ceño y para no hacer o decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios ante la mirada burlona de Jackal. Aspiró y...

Sus risas fueron instantáneas al verla toser por su arranque de valentía, en el que como idiota había inhalado de manera algo brusca para terminar atorada en el humo de la cosita insignificante que tenía entre los dedos. Él siguió riendo un tanto más incluso cuando ella se había detenido y lo miraba como si lo quisiera muerto en ese mismo momento.

—Deja de reírte —murmuró dándole un golpe en las costillas.

Por suerte no se empeñaba en obtener fuerza para golpearlo precisamente a él, no dudaría que de quererlo podría hacerlo doblarse en la mitad.

—Lenta, todos saben que no se puede absorber tanto humo la primera vez —la miró de reojo sonriente.

Sólo entonces puso el suyo en sus labios, lo encendió y guardó el mechero.

—Cállate, lo olvidé.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?

—Es que cuando estoy contigo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo asesinarte y enterrarte sin que nadie se entere —contestó.

Jackal cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra, y se sacó el cigarrillo para botar el humo. Todo con la mirada de Lisanna encima, viendo cómo lo hacía seguramente.

Y él por su parte debía aceptar que su humor iba subiendo de a poco. Puede que porque le divirtiera la actitud que tomaba, porque le causaba gracia cómo se equivocaba, pero sencillamente pasar un poco de su tiempo con ella se volvía una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer. De lo poco también que lo hacía volver a querer mosquear por aquí y por allá, a ella y a cualquiera.

—Sí, yo también quiero acostarme contigo —dijo sin darle importancia—. Pero preferiría que te terminaras el cigarrillo de verdad, no me gusta gastarlos de más porque entonces tengo que salir a por otra caja. ¿Vas a pagarme la siguiente?

Lisanna lo observó con desconfianza por un momento, pero terminó haciendo lo que le decía, imitando los anteriores movimientos de él.

Hizo una mueca y exhaló, para proseguir a murmurar—Deberías morirte ya.

—No haré tus deseos realidad.

—Lástima.

—Ya lo creo, pobre de ti. Pero antes tengo que joderte más, a ti y a cualquiera que considere bueno para hacer enfadar.

De pronto ella sonrió con maldad.

—¿En serio nunca te ha llegado un golpe por ello?

—No si lo evito.

—¿Entonces...?

Jackal bufó por la insistencia. Aunque no era nada nuevo por supuesto, lo que lo hacía preguntarse si no se cansaba de hacerse la mala, o realmente le había terminado gustando la idea. Lo que no significaba que la prefiriera de otra manera, esta Lisanna era mucho más fácil de manejar, y no tenía claro cómo lo haría si se acercara y se encontraba con que no estaba actuando como la misma de siempre.

—Deja tu rara morbosidad por verme jodido —se quejó.

—Y tú la morbosidad por verme las tetas.

—No es mi culpa —ella se cruzó de brazos—, y haces eso a posta —indicó volviendo a botar humo casi con fastidio.

Lisanna lo miró desde su altura, unos pocos centímetros más abajo, sin descruzar los brazos.

—Qué comes que adivinas —dijo en respuesta a su acusación, alzando una ceja, claramente retándolo.

¿A qué? No importaba. Nunca importaba, pero los dos se sabían manejar a la perfección para conseguir lo que quisieran del otro. Y una mirada de esas era suficiente para que él se la devolviera y dado el caso dejara caer el cigarrillo, lo pisara al tiempo que avanzaba, girándose para cogerla del brazo y pegarla a la pared pasando una mano por debajo de su camiseta, besándola en el acto. De paso también provocando que la chica soltara el cigarrillo.

Pero era Jackal así que...

Unos segundos más tarde, nada más separarse, soltó.

—Supongo que tras un arbusto estaría bien.

Lisanna ni alcanzó a responder cuando tiró de ella por el brazo para salir en busca de los dichosos arbustos. Por suerte en cada lugar habían bancas, y detrás de cada banca había un árbol y arbustos, al menos de la gran mayoría.

Aún así, a pesar de que la Lenta se dejaba llevar, no iba a dejar que alcanzara a pensar para que lo dejara igual que la otra vez. Y cómo ya la había hecho pagar por ello, no veía ninguna razón para detenerse esta vez.


End file.
